


The Things She Won't Say

by notherhappyending



Series: Femslash100 DrabbleTag6 [55]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison sees Emily in a bikini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things She Won't Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> prompt - shattered

It isn’t like Alison has never seen Emily in a bathing suit. The girl is basically a fish and wears her swim team uniform, a spandex one-piece, under her clothing at all times. But now, she is sprawled out on a lawn chair in the DiLaurentis backyard in a red bikini.

Alison drops her glass at the sight, spilling orange juice with a touch of vodka stolen from her mom over the ground. Shattered glass and orange liquid surrounds her as she stares.

“Are you okay?” Emily asks, clearly concerned. 

“Of course.” Alison replies dismissively as she recovers, trying not to look at Emily’s exposed skin or give away her true feelings about her friend. “A bee landed on my wrist.”

"Can I help?" Emily moves over on the chair, unconsciously pushing her breasts together between her arms.

"No!" Alison shouts, a little harsher than she means to. "I mean, don't worry about it. It's not like I'm as lazy as Hanna or anything."

"If you insist." Emily rolls her eyes.

Alison turns away, feeling red creep into her face.


End file.
